Sweet disasters
by Radiant Dalliance
Summary: "God, it's easier to hate him if he's ugly as Satan's toad. But No, he had to look like a modern Adonis. Ugh, why does God hate me?" A/n: full summary inside. Much appreciated if you're thinking of clicking on this story /smiles charmingly/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What do you do when your hot, arrogant, cocky, lab partner made a frog jump down in your clothes? Obviously you, shout, smack him hard in his overly inflated head, scream profanities, flip him the middle finger. And then what? You decide to never speak to him again or acknowledge his existence? Well, that is what I'm attempting to do, and how the hell could I accomplish that when that moron is distracting me with all his innuendos and dashing bad boy looks? God, it's easier to hate him if he's ugly as Satan's toad. But No, he had to look like a modern Adonis. Ugh, why does God hate me?**

* * *

 **Isabella Swan**

* * *

I woke up squinting with a frown at the annoying beeping noise. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock brutally like every teenager does.

Jesus Christ, why the hell is it ringing? Oh yeah, school.

I blinked rapidly once more and finally sat up and glanced at the monstrosity of a clock, the numbers signalling there almost made my eyes drop out of their sockets.

What the hell! It's already 7:55!

I scrambled out of bed, muttering profanities under my breath whilst picking out something to wear. I dressed as fast as lightning (okay, not really as fast but you get the idea, right?)

I jogged down the stairs hurriedly and of course lost footing and landed on my butt. Hah! B-e-a utiful! Gorgeous way to start the day! Psh not.

I stood up, rubbing my tailbone. Damn, that hurt, no kidding.

I walked to the kitchen and was greeted by mom who was rinsing her paintbrushes. She had her Chestnut locks in a messy bun, and there were a few smudges of paint on her cheek and her forehead.

"Hurry up dear, won't want to be late." She said with an amused smile,

I rolled my eyes playfully, "The fact that I'm already late doesn't make much of a difference, mom." She chuckled and handed me a granola bar.

I ran to my old beat up Ford truck, which looked like it has been through a lot. In other words, it looks pretty much like shit. But hey, it gets me somewhere plus it's my baby. As weird that may sound.

I clambered up the driver's seat and started the ignition, praying that it would start right away. And after 4 desperate tries the engine finally roared to life, "Thank you heavens up above!" I screamed blowing a pretend kiss then hastily drove to school.

"Ms Swan, give me one good reason as to why you are late. Again!" Mr Green scowled, crossing his arms.

"Well you see, I woke up late and my truck didn't start right away -"

His eyes widened, "That reason is highly unacceptable! This school cannot adjust with your own time schedule of waking up."

I swear, I won't be surprised if he starts breathing fire right at this moment.

"But -"

Before I could reason out even more, he snapped, "Detention Ms Swan."

I groaned, Christ who lit the fuse to his tampon? I stalked to my seat grumbling under my breath and took out my orange binder.

"Ah, look who finally decided to join us." Mr Green gritted out, I looked up and came to eye contact with the school's bad boy/man whore, Edward Masen.

He smirked, "Yeah, and I take it you must feel honored Mr Green." I swear I heard some girls sigh dreamily. Psh, pathetic.

I rolled my eyes and kept writing on my notebook, my sloppy hand writing unreadable as ever. Unfortunately, I wasn't gifted with an angel's penmanship instead it was more like a chicken doing some kind of a grain dance.

I jolted from my seat when Mr Green yelled detention to Edward's still smirking face.

A while later Edward was at it again, he started making out with Jessica, aka the school's personal slut bag, booty call, or whatever it is they call her. Anyways, the mere act almost made Mr Green pull his already thinning hair off his scalp. And screw you, it was hilarious.

"That's it! Mr Masen! From now on you'll be sitting with..." He pondered on, his gaze landing from one student to another until he shifted his gaze to mine.

 _Oh crap, please don't._ He seemed to sense the panic in my eyes and his gaze glinted with mischief.

"Ms Swan." He said smoothly.

Devil! I wanted to scream, I want to kick his old man arse but I'm just sat motionless. The fact that I'll be stuck with manwhore-slut bag Masen made me cringe.

Oh joy, just my luck. Gee, the world really loves me eh? Edward smirked and moved to sit beside me. God, I seriously know what this is going to be. This, ladies and gentlemen, is going to be hell.

Throughout the period I tried my best to ignore Edward and it was hard as hell because of the fact he was spitting out cheesy pick-up lines that were way too corny, it made me want to throw a brick at his face.

"Hey, Isabella." He smiled at me, his forest green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What?" I asked bluntly, trying so hard to keep my face from turning red like a tomato on crack. Yeah, I blush a lot, go figure.

"Do you work for Domino's? Cuz you a fine pizza ass."

I scowled and continued jotting down the lecture Mr Green is writing on the board.

A while later, I felt a hand poking my shoulder. I swear, I think my eye just twitched. What the hell does he want now?

"You smell like garbage, I should take you out."

Unbelievable!

My middle finger appeared in front of his face before he started laughing like a diseased loon having a seizure. "Ms Swan and Mr Masen! Pay attention! Don't make me expel you both." Mr Green warned before turning back to the board.

"Now look what you've done." I grumbled shielding my beet red face with my hair.

"Done what babe?" He asked, giving me his signature smirk.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay babe."

I growled in frustration, this is just unbearably annoying. Someone please shoot me now!

I was about to say something unladylike when Mr green started talking loudly, his chin jutting as usual, "Now class, for tomorrow's activity you will be taking on the dissecting topic. Work with your lab partners and please do not be absent because this will be 30% of your grade. Understood?"

There were a few 'yes Sir's' echoing but mostly complaints about the partnering arrangement, and I was one of those complainers. Why does this always happen to me? Why the hell me? I'm a good person! Why do I deserve this?

Bloody hell, the idea of dissecting a slimy thing with this sexy moron sitting next to me sent horrifying chills down my spine. I mean anything could happen. Heck, maybe he'll pour slimy shit on me or dissect my hand 'accidentally'. Or worse -

"So, I guess we're partners huh sunshine." He winked, making me blush. Seriously! What's with him and winking?

"I'm sorry, but do you have an irritated eye? Because you seemed to be twitching it a lot."

He chuckled deeply, "Actually, no. See, the only thing that's twitching is my big -"

"Oh my god! Shut up!" I exclaimed, shuddering in disgust. Ugh, trust him to be sexually open even to people he barely knows.

"What? There's nothing wrong with talking about my large -" He taunted, gently pulling a lock of my reddish-brown hair.

I slapped his hand away, "Ugh! Shut up, or else!" I warned.

"Or else what, darling?" He gave me the so called 'panty dropping smile'. And damn, those sluts weren't lying, it is worth a panty drop. Okay, now I sound like a complete pervert.

"Or else, I will stab you with a scalpel during tomorrow's activity. "Okay, first a perv and now a violent psychopath? What the hell is happening.

"But then you'll probably end up being hanged for killing the most handsome guy who ever graced the earth." He retorted, rubbing his chin irresistibly making him even look even hotter -Wait, hold the phone... What? I really need to stop.

I blushed at the thought, seriously Bella! You are better than that.

"Naughty thoughts Bella?" He asked, snapping me out of my 'pristine clean' thoughts, a sexy smile graced his lips. I glared, "No."

"Okay?! Chill okay?" He said still with that smirk on his lips. I scowled and turned away thinking about what will happen when we're gonna do the activity, will I be convicted of murder? By the way, why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow? And why in the world is Taylor Swift singing in my head with, _**'Oh! Ohhh! Trouble trouble trouble!'**_

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Hurry up! We only have limited time to do this." Mr Green said as he started passing each row, handing out two pairs of gloves and aprons per table.

"Okay, where do we start Izzy." Edward grinned, putting on his gloves with a smack.

"Izzy?" I asked, confused.

He smirked, "You didn't answer my question babe."

I growled and pointed the capped scalpel at him in warning, he raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, we're dissecting a frog here not me."

I rolled my eyes, "You look like a frog anyway, it's reasonable." I smirked when I saw his scowl but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a grin.

"Really cupcake? You don't think I look like some sort of prince?"

"Uh, no. You aren't a prince in the first place anyway."

"Yeah I am"

I snorted unattractively, geez no wonder I don't have a boyfriend.

"Oh really?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Kiss me and you'll see," he winked and made a Flynn Rider smoulder, which I found hilarious.

"Ew no, I don't like to get whorish cooties." I made a face. He stuck his tongue out and I had to laugh at that. Immature bastard.

A few minutes later, we were starting. "Get the tray Bella, I'm gonna get the frog." Edward mumbled, going up front, clawing at the box without disgust.

I placed the tray on top as Edward was walking back to our table carrying that slimy thing in his hands.

I felt a shudder run up my spine. I've never taken any particular liking with frogs. Yup never did.

 _But don't show your weakness Bella, he might use it against you._

And then I was proven right.

"Hey, Bella." I whipped around and came face to face with a frog. My eyes widened and out of reflex action, I pushed Edward away and just like that, it made him topple and drop the frog, in my oversized T-shirt!

I stiffened at first and when I felt the slimy frog coming in contact with my chest I went berserk. Shrieking and clawing at my shirt freeing the dead thing.

I turned to Edward my eyes blazing like the fires in hell, "You!" I pointed my finger at him and he just grinned toothily.

"What?"

"This is all your fault!" I shouted, the class was crowding a little bit soaking all of the 'humorous' event.

"Actually sweetheart, it's not my fault, it's technically yours. If your boobs weren't that huge it would have slipped off easily." The nerve of this guy!

"That's it!" I yelled tackling him, pulling his hair and smacking his head. The crowd was already chanting "fight, fight, fight."

"What's going on here?!" Mr Green scolded out of all the commotion.

"Ugh! Edward dropped the frog inside my shirt!" I exclaimed.

"What? No I didn't! I just showed it to you and then you pushed me that's why I dropped it, it wasn't my fault your tits can play catch."

I glared and he smirked getting me off of him. And for the second time; Unbelievable!

This is the reason why I hate this son of a bitch. I knew something bad is gonna happen, I just knew it!

"That's enough, both of you, in the guidance office. Now!" Mr Green's face was red and the vein on his temple is seriously going to pop anytime soon.

Nice, wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, Fabulous!

Even though I'm the victim here I'm still in detention, and all because of Edward's unbelievable claim that I was the one who pushed him and it was an accident and I'm supposed to take all of the blame.

God, I really want to murder a whore today. And instead of going home because of the 'trauma' I've been through today, I'm stuck here sitting beside the little shit who got me in this mess. What a load of bull.

Well at least he's not bothering me, it's all nice and quiet...

"Hey Bella."

Jeez, how wrong was I?

"Go to hell Edward."

He smirked, "I'm already in hell since I'm seeing you now."

I flipped him the bird and pulled out my phone pretending it held my 100% interest.

"You know, you look dumb when you go to the main menu screen and back to the home screen again and again." I scowled and scooted farther away from him.

"Hey Bella."

This time I just couldn't bear it anymore, "What?!"

He grinned, "You know what my favorite planet is? Uranus." And he bursted out laughing.

What? What's so funny about Uranu... Wait a minute, Ur-anus! I knew it! I can't believe I fell for that! I glared at him.

"Watch it Masen."

"With pleasure Swan." He said making a seductive purring sound.

My eyes widened, "That's not what I meant!" God it's as if I'm about to die from embarrassment. Ugh! Stupid Bella! Stupid stupid stupid! That innuendo wasn't even unsuspecting but you still fell for it. Ugh, I feel so dumb.

Edward's booming laughter filled the empty room, I smacked his arm in reply.

"Why are you so fond of that?"

"What? Uranus?" He smirked.

"Ew, such a pervert."

He cocked an eyebrow innocently, "What's wrong with Uranus Bella?"

I smacked my forehead, "Ugh never mind."

He grinned, his pearly whites showing.

"Hey Bella, Are you from the ghetto? Cause I'm about to ghetto hold of that ass."

That's it! I've had enough, I need to do something. Aha! I'll just ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist. This should be easy. Great plan Bella. Damn, I'm so proud of myself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai! I kind of reposted this, edited things, proof reading as they call it. I hope you'll stick with me till the end of this story. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think about this story via reviewing. Thank you**

 **-Gayle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Omg, I seriously wasn't expecting any reviews at all. Hahah! Thank you though to the three readers who took time to write a review. Now, just to clear things up, this isn't an Emmett story (well not really). You see, I forgot to mention that this is gonna be an out of character story (OOC). Edward is not always gonna be the usual overly sweet boyfriend here, in fact, he's gonna be that arrogant guy that looks like he came out of a photoshoot. So yeah, ciao!**

* * *

 **Isabella Swan**

* * *

"Finally!" My mother exclaimed, looking out our window. She got that scary grin plastered on her face. I seriously don't know why she's so excited, it's like it's her birthday or something.

"What? What is it?" I asked, joining her on the window. Peaking around trying to figure out what's gotten her so worked up.

"Look! We have new neighbors! And they are occupying the lot next to us! How exciting is that?" She said jumping up and down like a teenage girl who got a VIP ticket to her favorite band concert.

Oh right, mom always fancied the idea of having friends next door. I really don't know why, sure it would be neat but why get so worked up over it? But never mind, it's nice to see mom happy since Dad left.

"Cool mom, now you can invite new friends to have tea with you and talk about the color wheel." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, "Ha-ha, very funny Bella. But still, I'm so excited!"

"By the way, have any idea on who's staying there?" I asked curious as to who they are. Nobody lived there for 2 years already and it's such a relief that I could open my curtains, now that I'm reassured that someone lives there and I don't have to worry about scary ghosts peeking back at me in the opposite window that's just a meter away from mine.

Mom's forehead creased as if she's remembering something, "I think Mrs. Basen? Grazen?" She guessed more funny sounding last names until I caught sight of a familiar figure carrying a big box.

"Oh wait! I think I've got it, it's-"

The familiar figure turned around and my eyes popped out of their sockets. Hell to the no!

"Masen," I murmured in shock.

"Yeah! That's it, Hahah! It was Masen all along. I-"

I didn't wait for her to continue her ramblings, before I knew it I was sprinting outside waving both my hands up in the air like a mad woman to the workers carrying big brown boxes.

"No! Stop! Stahhhhp!" I exclaimed.

"Woah miss, calm down. We're just doing our job." Their eyes widened, completely surprised by my outburst.

Shrugging off the feeling of embarrassment, I kept babbling words faster than you could say crackers. "No, you don't understand. Satan's spawn is planning to live next door from my house. And you're helping him!" I refuse to live next door with Edward Jackass Masen. It's just unbearable!

They looked at me like I'm some kind of a loon who escaped from the mental hospital. I seriously don't blame them. From the way I'm acting right now, it's just complete craziness. And surprisingly I really don't care, even though I know that I'm gonna regret this. I'll probably die in a hole of embarrassment later.

"Please, don't do this. I'm begging you! I will-" I stopped my mouth from moving when Edward's velvety voice resounded behind me,

"Ah, Satan's spawn ey? I sure hope you're not referring to me Princess."

I whirled around meeting Edward's smirking face. My cheeks blazed fiery red, God! How embarrassing could this get?

"I uhm, I ahahah?" I stammered before gaining my senses and scowled, "Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He shook the brown box he is carrying making the things inside rattle.

"Oh I don't know, maybe trying to ruin my life some more." I sneered, I still can't get over the frog incident regardless if it's an accident or not. That was highly unforgivable, just imagine a slimy dead thing coming in contact with your skin. Yup, I bet you cringed at that thought.

"How so?" he smiled amusedly, oh how tempting it is to wipe that smile off his face. For the record, he is by far the hottest guy I've ever hated. Hands down.

I groaned loudly, waving my hand dismissively then stalking back to my house to avoid further humiliation caused by my own self.

Mom bombarded me with questions regarding from my outburst and of course, I made a reasonable alibi. Puh-lease, don't even ask what it was. It's embarrassing.

Now after that ridiculous interrogation from my dearest mother, I'm sat here in my room listening to Ed Sheeran songs while desperately memorizing these god dang algebraic formulas.

"V sub 1 minus y sub 1... Oh, was it v sub 1 minus x sub 1? Ugh! God! I hate math."

"Actually, it's y sub 1 minus x sub 1." A voice called out making me jump.

I whirled to the direction of the voice and found Edward sitting on his window sill that was facing mine.

No fudging way!

"What? Wait, what the hell are you doing there?!" I exclaimed.

First he's moving next to my house for god knows what reason and now he's occupying the room facing mine that is a meter away?! You've just gotta be kidding me. The world is so unfair, not to mention cliché. I thought these crap only happens in movies.

"Seriously Bella, since when did the teacher mention a 'V' in the formula?"

I blushed a few shades of red, yup my dumbness in Mathematics is really just insulting now.

"Um, Ugh! What are you doing there? Or here for that matter?" I said controlling my blushing cheeks.

"It's my room here, got a problem with that Sweetie?"

I scowled, "As a matter of fact, I do"

"Why?" He grinned.

"Because, ugh! I don't know. Why the hell did you move here? Out of all places!"

"My mom said we need a new house that's closer to where she works. And the only spot is here."

"Not buying it."

He smirked, "Do you really think I moved here because of you?"

I froze. Ugh, seriously brain? Of course he wouldn't go that far to annoy me. But hey, what good did I know? I thought he was that annoying that it's possible for him to make a huge move just for that. But come to think of it, it's quite impossible.

I cleared my throat, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

His laugh resounded, "It's really obvious."

I felt a gigantic blush creep up my cheeks again, I shook my head. "Whatever." I said closing my window sill with a thud, and drawn the curtains.

"Even through those curtains, I can still see that blush. It's as bright as Rudolf's nose!" I heard him yell.

"Fucker" I muttered, turning off the bedside lamp falling into a soundless sleep.

* * *

"You look so perfect standing there!"

The deafening noise made me wake up with a huge jolt. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I'm seriously, completely, and utterly pissed right now. No exaggerations.

What the hell is going on?!

"'In my American Apparel underwear!" Edward's booming voice sang along with the blaring music.

I swear I could already feel the steam coming out of my ears. Seriously?!

I stomped to my window sill. Oh this son of a bitch is so gonna get it right now.

"Hoi!" I shouted making Edward turn around, "What do you think you're doing? Playing 5 seconds of summer in the middle of the fudging night!"

I was full on screaming at that moment, well that is until I've realized Edward wasn't the only person in his room. I saw two other guys and identified them easily. Of course, Mr. Bad boy wouldn't be without his colleagues now would he?

My eyes landed on Mr pretty boy Jasper Hale. Yeah, in all his perfect glory. Wavy gold locks on top of his head, forest green eyes, mildly tanned skin, his chiseled torso visible in the thin shirt he wore.

Jasper Hale is one of those golden boy types. Perfect grades, perfect face, and a perfect body. Not in the football team but he sure is in the soccer team. He is like the epitome of perfection itself. And I'd be lying if said I didn't have a tiny crush on him. I mean come on! He's like the total teenage dream boat.

The next one was a cute guy with childlike dimples on either side of his cheek, his baby blue eyes glinted with humor, thin pink lips curving into an amused smile. Ah of course, who could forget Emmett Cullen? The school's very cool, very popular football captain. Yup, not surprising at all.

After I was done checking them out like the weirdo that I am, the three buffoons started chuckling. Confused as hell I looked for the thing they are laughing and staring at. My eyes roamed around till I gazed at Emmett's torso, I caught sight of the navy blue hoodie he is wearing and a... Video cam?

Oh hell no! No! No! N.O!

My eyes widened, "Hey! You put that down now you son of a-"

"Oops, censored!" Edward bellowed making the others burst into fits of laughs and guffaws.

"Did you get the whole thing?" Jasper asked and Emmett nodded showing him the footage.

They both laughed, "Oh my god! Look at her face. Edit this in slow motion." Emmett teased, imitating my yelling spree a while ago, only this time in slow motion. Yup, annoying as hell.

"Delete that, right now!" I demanded, smacking my hands on the window sill. Ouch, that hurts.

"Hmm, I don't think so princess I think we need to post this on Facebook before that. What do you think guys?" Edward said smoothly making the others cheer out with more laughs.

I growled, "Delete that video or else-"

Emmett cuts in, "Or else what?"

"I'll pulverize your pretty faces!" I threatened, they laughed loudly.

"So, you think our faces are pretty?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms while leaning on the window frame.

"Just delete the video!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"If you want it, come and get it." And with that all of them started singing, ' _ **If you're ready come and get it, na na na na'**_ like drunken fools. Oh wait, they are fools, and I'm already doubting if they're sober or not.

"Come on Bella, we'll give you a minute to come over here, get your precious video, and delete it yourself. Just one minute, if you pass a second after that, then whoosh! Down it goes to Facebook and becomes the video of the year. Wouldn't want that now would we, princess." Edward compromised, leaning on his elbows.

I sighed, I really need to delete that dang video. It's just too embarrassing to share with others.

I mean, I was yelling like a cave woman back there! But which is less embarrassing, passing to the other room like Tarzan with Edward and those two other buffoons watching or that stinking video with me yelling like a gorilla being passed to hundreds of people?

God, definitely passing to the other room like Tarzan.

"Fine." I glared, their hoots resounded and they started counting, "60 seconds."

I took a deep breath and clambered out of my window, holding on to the upper part like it's a life line.

God, if I fall, I don't know which is worse, death or crippled.

"10 seconds, tick tock tick tock" Edward said, grinning as he signaled Emmett to ready the upload.

No no no no! God!

"5 seconds."

I was covered in cold sweat, Christ! I'm not even half way through their window yet.

"No, no! Wait!" I shouted.

"Bella?" My mom's voice rang behind me, oh this is just gl-amorous.

"Um... I was just... Um... haha, hi?" I stammered, still standing outside my window.

"What in the world are you doing standing outside of your window screaming like a banshee? In the middle of the night?" I quickly went inside of my room.

"Mom, I can explain. It was all their fault!" I pointed at the opposite window finding the guys completely out of sight, Windows drawn and lights turned off.

"Uhuh..." My mom eyed me skeptically.

"What? I don't understand. I swear-" Okay, now I'm even more pissed. Why those little brats! They set me up!

"You should get some sleep dear. Maybe you just lack sleep that's why you're seeing things." She said, her voice in a worried tone before leaving the room. Great now my mom thinks I'm a loon.

I muttered out profanities and shut the window. I lay back in bed and was about to fall asleep when my phone buzzed on my bedside table.

 _ **#Video of the year**_  
 _ **Sweet**_ _ **dreams**_ _ **princess**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **-E**_

Oh bull. I buried my head in my pillow. Okay, day 1 humiliation is officially starting tomorrow, Hooray for me .

 _Just you wait Edward Masen, you better_ _sleep_ _with on_ _e_ _eye_ _open_ _from_ _now_ _on,_ _if_ _I_ _were_ _you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Swan**

* * *

 **"** Hey, heard about the news." Alice sat beside me with a shawarma in her hand, as usual.

Her straight ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her semi chubby cheeks are dusted by tiny freckles. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity.

I groaned, "Please, don't remind me."

She looked at me sympathetically, "Oh come one Bella, it isn't that bad."

I choked on my juice, "Yeah of course not Al. A title of being a banshee isn't really that bad." I grumbled as a pair of girls passed by talking about 'the banshee'. God, don't they have anything better to do with their lives?

"Okay you're right, it is that bad." She said apologetically, "Why did you yell like you lost a game of mah-jong in the first place anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who wouldn't get pissed if they've been woken up by a loud 5sos song being blasted from the speakers in the middle of their sleep?"

She nodded slowly as if understanding the situation, "Don't worry, it will die down sooner or later."

I put my head in my hands, "God, why does this always happen to me? I seriously don't deserve this"

"Well actually, you do deserve it." A sultry voice rang beside us, I looked up and came in contact with the school's Queen B. And you know what B stands for? Yup, you guessed it. B stands for bitchiest bitch.

"Go to hell Lauren." Alice sneered, crossing her arms.

Lauren the bitch snorted, "I thought I'm already in hell since like I'm already seeing you." And with that came the disgusting nasally laughs of her very own skank army.

Puh-lease, that's the lamest, most common come back ever thrown in human life.

"Actually, it became hell when you came here." Alice retorted and Queen Bitch decided to roll her mascara-caked eyes.

"I really don't know your main purpose of showing your face here Lauren. So kindly enlighten me please?" I said bitterly, clearly tired of seeing her slutty face.

She laughed, well more like cackled like a witch, "Oh I'm just here to let you know that Edward Masen is mine. And you don't have the right to get him in trouble, like your pathetic claim about the frog thing." She said pointing a perfectly manicured nail in front of my face.

I raised a brow and moved her contraption of a finger away from my face, "Sorry to break it to you, but we all know that bastard flies to one girl to another, so clearly nobody really owns him. And he gets himself in trouble all the time and I'm not the reason " I stated as if a matter of fact.

They all gasped, "Oh my god! Can you believe this? She called **Edward Masen** a _bastard?_ Ugh!" They made a disgusted face as if I just made the world's biggest sin.

Alice rolled her eyes at their exaggeration and grabbed my arm, "C'mon Bella, I really don't wanna waste my time arguing with dumb sluts."

And with that, ignoring Lauren's whines of us coming back to continue listening to her pathetic threats, we both bolted outside the cafeteria.

"God that was annoying." Alice stated grabbing her books from her locker.

"Tell me about it, anyway I gotta go. I have statistics next and Mr Shei would surely roast me alive if I'm late." She nodded and we both bid our goodbyes before parting ways.

* * *

"Dear, could you come here for a second?" Mom called out from the kitchen.

As I neared the kitchen, my nostrils instantly caught a whiff of freshly baked cupcakes.

"Yes mom?"

She placed the tray with steaming cupcakes on the table, "Dress something decent dear, Mrs Masen invited us over for dinner tonight."

I groaned and unwillingly obliged, I really hope I'll still have a sense of being civil when I see that bastard.

* * *

"Here, hold this." Mom said, handing me the cupcake filled box. She rang the doorbell twice and a woman in her late-30s came out with a delightful smile on her face.

She had shoulder length caramel hair which framed her delicate face, pearly white teeth, emerald green eyes framed by long lashes, and full pink lips. Yep, it's official. The Masen gene really is made of gold which god crafted to perfection.

"Renee! You came! I'm so glad." She said giving my mom a hug. I'm not surprised if this woman is already mom's best friend just this morning. What can I say, mommy here is so charismatic.

"Likewise Esme." Mom grinned taking the box from my hands and giving it to Mrs. Masen.

"Aw, thank you so much. And who might this be?' She said placing a hand on my shoulder,

"Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Mrs Masen."

She laughed, 'Oh never mind calling me that, Esme would do." I grinned, wow she's a lot different from her monstrosity of a son.

"Oh, how rude of me. Please, come in, I'm sure Bella will get along well with Edward. She is just his age." Not knowing how to react, I just gave her a nervous laugh which sounds as if I was choking on some bone.

Gosh, if she only knew that Edward is the number one in my black list at this moment, I seriously don't know what her reaction will be.

Remember Bella, be civil. This woman is most likely the only true friend your mom will have. So don't let Edward ruin this.

"Edward, come down here for a moment. We have guests." Esme called from the living room, and a few minutes later, Edward descended the stairs in a light sweater and jeans.

His green eyes met mine and it instantly lit up with mischief. It's like his eyes can smirk too!

"Hey Bella."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Esme asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah mom, actually we go to the same school." Edward said, sitting beside me.

"You're good friends?" Mom beamed. Okay, these women are acting creepy right now.

Edward looked at me and smirked, "Well, more of in a love-hate re-"

I hastily cut him off, "Uh, yeah, sort of." I gave a nervous laugh and pinched his back side when no one was looking. He gave out a silent yelp and he turned and glared at me before pinching back.

"That's great, I'm sure you two get along just fine." She smiled, unaware of our silent pinching fight.

"Dinner is still being prepared so why don't you kids go upstairs and catch up to pass the time. Besides, there's still an hour before your father comes home with Rose."

"Okay mom." Edward bounced up.

"Bella?" He offered, reaching out his hand which I accepted grudgingly.

"Oh, and keep the door open!" Mom shouted when we were at the foot of the stairs.

Edward smirked at my beet red face. God mom, I thought that is already understood since the bird and the bees talk.

Once we reached the top, we walked silently to his room. He opened the door and switched on the light. The walls were a shade of blue, everything was in order, except for some boxes still lying unpacked. There were a few books on a shelf, a study table with a laptop and speakers. And at the centre of the wall was the window facing my room. Jeez, what kind of architect would design something as dumb as this? Don't they know what 'privacy' means?

"Wow, it's so orderly." I remarked, plopping myself on the bed.

He smirked, "What did you expect? I may be an extremely gorgeous asshole but I don't sleep in a dump." Good point though.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, sitting Indian style.

He shrugged, "Movies?"

"What kind?" I asked making him grin as he retrieved his laptop and sat beside me.

"How 'bout, the ring?" I rolled my eyes, I've seen that already and it wasn't even scary. Okay, maybe I couldn't remember since I was busy hiding under the covers while watching it. Once again, my pride is too valuable so I just have to swallow my irrational fear. Just don't scream.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, wide frightened eyes till glued to the screen. What is with humans, you know, even if the movie scares the living daylights out of them, they still watch it.

Edward laughed out loud which made me frown. "It's not funny." He laughed some more, "Yeah it is, your face! haha!" I smacked his chest in reply.

"Shut up." And I continued with the movie.

When the part where Samara was already close to the screen and the sound effects were making me jumpy, the door busted out open making me scream out the most embarrassing sentence ever, "Oh my god! Help!"

Oh my god Bella, you are such an idiot!

Edward couldn't keep his laughter anymore and began howling, tears prickling his eyes. There standing in the door way was Esme trying to hold back her giggles

"Dinner is ready kids, come down now." We both nodded and she walked downstairs.

"I hate you," I muttered standing up.

"I know you love me Bella." He teased and mimicked my freak out moment whilst laughing loudly.

"You know, it's not that funny." I retorted, completely pissed

"Yeah it is, too bad it wasn't caught on tape."

"Hey, speaking of taping stuff. You bloody posted it!" I exclaimed slapping him at the back of his head.

He rubbed the sore part, "Ow, and yeah, I mean C'mon, it was funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Only for you, there's no way in hell is my banshee title amusing to me."

"Then you just gotta have to live with it. Even if you strangle me, that title won't go poof right away." I couldn't think of any come backs so I just muttered "Pig" and stalked out of the room and down the stairs with him trailing behind.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Edward grinned sitting beside his father -Which unsurprisingly resembles him a lot, minus the blond hair.

"Edward, what have you been up to lately my boy?" I smirked, oh he's been up to something alright. Provoking someone to murder him.

"Oh nothing much, just-" he was about to continue when a little girl about the age of 5 came bounding over leaning on his lap. She had shiny blonde locks, rosy pink cheeks, and forest green eyes that shone pure innocence.

Oh my gosh, she's so cute!

"Hey Rose, how's ballet school?" Edward cooed sitting her on his lap. And I almost laughed at his tone. It's just so new to hear him act so gentle.

"It was wonderful! I was twirling like Barbie. " She babbled enthusiastically, which made me crack a smile. Damn, I'm already starting to like this kid.

Once dinner was over and Rose was asleep, the grown-ups decided to have the usual catch up talk which they always do at social gatherings. So me and Edward decided to slip out of their conversations before things become embarrassing.

* * *

"Ugh, it's so boring." I complained, it is already 11pm and I'm feeling a bit drowsy and completely bored.

"What should we do then?" Edward asked, pausing the game on his phone, the game that he was playing since an hour ago. Yeah, I know I've been wishing silence from him but I've just realized that it's boring if he's quiet. Yeah, bite me.

"I don't know." I said lying on the couch, "Gosh, what's taking them so long?" I asked exasperated. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me outside to the porch swing.

I sat down and began feeling the cold wisp air fanning my face, "Still boring, but a bit better." I remarked, smiling lightly when he rolled his eyes.

"Then we'll just play a game." He said

"What kind?"

"I'll name an object and the one to grab it wins." He said grinning. Okay this does sound fun but what if I lose?

"Hey, what happens to the loser?"

He grinned, "The loser will be given a dare."

I nodded, "Okay, bring it."

"Okay, Um, the first one to get that stick over there." Edward said, pointing at the stick that was a bit far from us.

"Okay, on the count of three," I nodded, letting out a breath and wiggling my hands getting ready to run like a cheetah. To hell am I letting this bozo win.

"One" Edward crouched down, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Two... Three!"

And with that we were running like maniacs pulling at each other's shirt when one is already gaining on the other.

Edward was a step behind me and I could already feel the sweet smell of victory. I was grinning like a mad woman when the stick was already in my arm's reach. I was about to grab it when Edward grabbed my waist and we went clawing and struggling, both trying to get the stick. Once I wriggled myself forcefully, I managed to get a hold of it but Edward got a hold of the other end.

"Mine!" I yanked the stick, which he yanked back and we were already rolling on the ground, and thank god it's a lawn or else my body would already be full of scratches.

"Give me the stick you moron!" I shouted, never bothering the huge grin plastered on my face.

"No! It's mine." He said yanking it from my grasp and stood up, but not before I tackled him again. I straddled his waist and I yanked the stick back once and for all. "Hahahah! Mine! I win!"

"Oh no you don't" And with that he flipped us over and yanked the stick, pinning both my arms above my head. We were both laughing, until...

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jasper's voice rang behind us.

I snapped out of my senses and finally took in the awkwardly intimate position we were in. I blushed and so did Edward, he let go of me and stood up, dusting his jeans awkwardly.

I stood up and cleared my throat, "We were just uhm... Playing"

The two guys grinned at us, "Yeah, sure you are. See Jas, I told you not to barge in just yet. Now we've disturbed them." Em said, waggling his eyebrows. Edward flipped him the bird and I made a disgusted face.

"Bella! C'mon dear, it's time to go home." Mom called out from the porch,

"Uh, I'd still love to smack both of you upside down but I really need to bolt, so bye." I said walking to the porch.

"Hey Bella, you still owe me a dare!" Edward shouted behind me and I turned to look at him incredulously.

He smirked, "I won remember." And he held up that god damn stick.

Oh crud...

 **A/N:**

 **Hai! Sorry for the wait. I'm really busy rn, you know, school? Life? Karate? So yeah, the only time I can update is on Saturdays. Yep, that's all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till my next visit xD**

 **-Gayle**


End file.
